Chapter Unknown
by lovepirate1234
Summary: This is before Zach's memory is wiped out but after homecoming. Claire wants to find Peter to try and figure things out and Peter's doing the same. There is some PeterClaire stuff in it but the ending will hopefully make ClaireZach fans happy. Enjoy!
1. Normal

**Claire's Diary:**

Zach and I spent the whole day together, talking about NORMAL stuff! But I still can't help thinking about what happened during homecoming. I mean, who was that guy that killed Jackie? Why did he kill her? And what was that guy Peter talking about when he asked me if I was the one? I don't know but I like Peter, I seem to trust him and yet I barely know him. Zach doesn't want me to trust him but that's Zach.

I miss Jackie even though she was a bitch. My school is holding a memorial for her in the gymnasium and I'm obligated to go. Everyone blames me for her death, because I witnessed it and I was the only one you was able to stop it. But I didn't! She told me to run so I ran. I tried to attack the guy but he threw me against the lockers. Of course, if I was NORMAL, I would have died. But I didn't, I just got back up and ran like hell!

Being normal is so overrated. I wish I knew what this was, this power of mine. I'm indestructable. I need to find Peter. I need to know what he was talking about.

**Sylar's Diary:**

I didn't kill the right girl. I killed the wrong cheerleader! What is wrong with me? Just a while ago I was Gabriel Grey, a watchmaker with no purpose. Once I've killed everyone on that list and recieve their powers, I _will_ be important, I _will _have a purpose. I need to go back to Texas and find the right cheerleader. Her name is Claire Bennett and I _will_ find her. And once I do, I will be further away from normal, and closer to imporatant.

**Peter's Diary:**

That cheerleader I met in Texas, I swear she was the one. The one to save the world. If I saved her, does that mean I've saved the world? Or does it mean I have to save her first and then save the world? I need to find her again and explain everything to her, about Issac and Hiro and everyone else on the list. If she knows what I know, maybe she could help me figure this all out.

Whoever this guy is that's killing everyone on the list, we have to stop him. Hiro said that he teleported to the furture and Issac was dead, someone took his brain. That's exactly what happened to the other cheerleader in Texas. This murderer is taking their brains for a reason, but I don't know why. This guy can't be normal, he has to want something inside their brain. And I intend to figure it out on a plane trip to Texas.


	2. Back in Texas

**Peter's Diary:**

As I look out the plane window I think about Claire. What if the murderer had tried to get her after I left? What if she died? I'm anxious to get to Texas and explain things to her. I just hope that she'll remember me and want to talk to me. I can't write anymore, there's some turbulence...I'll write soon...

**Claire's Diary:**

I called the operator and asked for the number for Peter Petrelli. She said it was long distance from New York. When I called, his answering machine picked up and I left a message. I hope he gets it soon.

What I didn't realize is that Zach overheard my message. "Who's Peter Petrelli?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"No one," I replied, hanging up the phone and entering my living room.

"No one, eh?" he said.

"Okay look, he's just this guy I met at homecoming."

"What? When at homecoming?" he questioned, looking very puzzled.

"He..." I began, whispering. "He saved me from the guy who killed Jackie."

"Oh my God, Claire. How did he?"

"He began wrestleing the guy and they fell from the building. He didn't die. Just like I did." I answered.

"So does he have the powers too?"

"I guess so. I don't know..." Suddenly I got this really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Zach?"

He turned his head. "Yeah?"

"I have this really bad feeling in the bottom of my stomach."

"What kind of feeling?"

"Something's wrong. Something's very very wrong. Come on' we have to go!"

"Where?"

"School."

"But it's a Saturday! Claire, what are you smoking?!"

"No time to explain we just have to go!" I grabbed his hand and ran out the door.

**Sylar's Diary:**

I stand in the same spot I killed the cheerleader. Maybe I can interpret where the right one is. There's caution tape everywhere, I'm surprised there isn't a security guard. Just wait, I hear something. Well would you look at that, the cheerleader's back, lucky me.

**Peter's Diary:**

After some mild turbulence, I finally arrived in Texas. I found the address of Claire Bennett. I knocked on the door and a man with bold glasses said,"May I help you?"

"I'm looking for Claire Bennett," I replied. "Is she here?"

"She went out. Who are you?"

"I'm Peter Petrelli."

"Oh, I see. Well I'd like to thank you for saving my daughter's life at homecoming."

"Uh...you're welcome. So, do you know where she is? It's urgent!" I asked impatiently.

"She might be at the park beside her school. But what is so urgent?"

"Uh..that's private. I'm sorry, I just don't want to put myself or Claire in danger so I can't say."

"I see we think alike. Well, I hope you find her. And if you do, tell her to be home by 6:00pm."

"Will do," I answered. I then drove down to the park, but didn't see her. I did however see someone who looked an awful lot like Claire across the street at the school. What was she doing there? There was only one way to find out...


	3. Peter's Request

**Peter's Diary:**

I ran as fast as I could to get to Claire. I could feel that something was wrong. "Claire!" I shouted as I sped up. "Clairrrre!!!"

She finally turned her head and shouted back to me, "Peter?!" There was a guy around her age standing beside her, looking very confused. I approached her, panting out of breath.

"Claire, I'm here and I...need...to..tell...you...something," I told her as I tried to catch my breath.

"What is it?" She asked, looking back at the guy.

"Claire?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Is this that Peter Petrelli guy?"

"Yes, it's him, Zach. Could you just give me a minute?" she asked.

"Yeah...sure. I'll uh, wait for you at the bleachers," he replied turning his head. He gave me a look that didn't seem very trustworthy.

**Claire's Diary:**

We arrived at the school, but just as we were about to sneak in, I heard a faint voice calling my name. I turned my head to see Peter Petrelli running from the park. I shouted his name back. He came to me and told me he had to tell me something. I didn't feel very comfortable letting Zach into this so I asked him to leave, I hope he wasn't too upset. After he left, I said, "Peter, what is it?"

"I know," he replied, looking deeply into my eyes.

"You know what?"

"I know that you're unique, Claire. You...have a power, and so do I. I just don't know what it is yet. But you do, don't you?" he explained to me.

"Uh..how do you..." I began. "I...I'm indestructable. I can't die. I just rebuild myself together, it's so crazy."

"That's amazing, Claire. Would you...?"

"Would I what, Peter?"

"Would you like to come with me back to New York? You could meet Issac, he has a power too. He paints the future. He painted what happened at homecoming and I was able to get here in time."

"Peter, I can't. I would love to meet...Issac but I just can't."

"Claire, you have to believe me..."

"I do. But I just can't go to New York. I'm only 17!" I shouted to Peter.

"So what? I mean, we have to figure this out," he answered.

"Figure what out?"

"Save the cheerleader, save the world. That's what Issac said. You, me, Issac and this japanese guy, Hiro can save the world. We have the ability, we're all on the list. We are different, we're meant for something more. Please come with me Claire."

"I'll consider it. But for now, could you just stay in Texas for a little while?" I asked him, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Of course." He smiled and I smiled back. I may not have known Peter for a very long time, but I trusted him. I walked back to the bleachers and sat next to Zach, who was looking in the opposite direction.

**Zach's Diary:**

I saw Claire and Peter talking and it angered me for some reason. I just don't see how she can trust someone she barely knows! Well anyway, ahe sat down next to me after Peter left. "Okay, he's gone. Feel free to mock me!" she said.

"I'm not going to mock you, Claire. I just need to know why you trust someone you barely know?!"

"He just gives me a feeling like everything's gonna be okay. I just feel so secure with him," she replied with a smile on her face.

"Right, well I think you're getting way too ahead of yourself."

"Well then you won't like what I'm about to tell you..."

"What is it?" I questioned with concern.

"Peter wants me to go back to New York with him. Apparently there are other people like me, Zach! Isn't that great?"

"You can't just leave, Claire. You're dad is way too protective to let you go there with some guy."

"Zach, I won't leave without you. I want you there by my side every step of the way," she replied, grabbing my hand.

"Well I can't go either. You know that."

"We can say it's for school. A field trip!"

"You know your dad, he'll call the school."

"We can make up a new phone number! Look, I wanna go, Zach. But I won't go unless I know you're coming with me. Please!!!!" she said, pouting.

"Fine."

"Yay!!!!" she screamed. "I'll go tell Peter!"

**Sylar's Diary:**

She left before I could kill her! I won't miss my chance again. Not now...


	4. Secret Connection

**Claire's Diary:**

I walk with Zach down the hallway of the airport. The plan was in action! I told my dad that it was a week long study on a city of your choice and that I was going with a group of 12th graders and tons of chaperones. He gave me a bottle of mace and kissed my forehead. I also told him that the school phones weren't working and if he wants updates on the trip, he'd have to call the principal's cell-phone (which was actually Zach's cell number but whatever!). It was all working out.

As we walked down the hallway, we spotted Peter. He said hello and guided us to the plane. Later, on the plane, I decided to make sure Zach was okay (he'd always been afraid of flying since he was about five). "Hey," I began.

"Hey."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just...you know, nervous," he replied, turning his head away from the window.

I smiled. "Well you're being very brave for doing this. Thanks for coming with me."

He smiled back. "Anything for you, Claire."

**Peter's Diary:**

Claire actually came with me to New York! She did bring her friend, though. So I don't know how that's gonna turn out. But anyway, she dropped off her stuff at my place and relaxed a little bit. We talked alot on the cab ride over. I have the greatest sense of stability around her. It's like she makes me feel like I belong and I'm secure. I know I've only known her a short amount of time but I think I have a tiny thing for her!

I know, she's only 17 and I'm 30 but she's just so great and intellegent. I mean, it can't be that bad, we're only 13 years apart! I have to tell her how I feel.

**Zach's Diary:**

I just can't shake this feeling that Peter is hiding something. I am the only one that Claire should be trusting right now! I have known her the longest and this Petrelli guy isn't the one to be trusting, I don't know why. Claire and I met Issac today and he showed us his paintings. It's rather amazing that this guy can paint the future. I mean, that thing at homecoming was awesome! Issac is really talented. Claire thought so too.

But still she won't stop staring at Peter. And he can't seem to focus on anything other than her. Those two have a secret connection, and I intend to find out what it is.


	5. Shock

**Peter's Diary:**

I approached Claire with nervousness. I was going to tell her how I felt. As I moved closer, I noticed she was crying. Was she homesick? Or was she just crying fo no reason? "Is this a bad time?" I asked.

She turned her head with shock. "Peter! Uh..no it's not a bad time at all," she replied, wiping her tears away.

"I need to tell you something that is really important to me and hopefully will be important to you too."

"Okay..." She looked at me with her sweet blue eyes, they were still filled with tears, ready to fall.

"I...I..." I began, or _tried_ to begin.

"You..." she answered, giggling softly.

"Oh, now I remember," I said. I then grabbed her and kissed her gently.

"Oh," she replied. "Peter I can't."

"Claire..."

"Peter, you're 30! I'm 17! God, what are you thinking?!" she screamed.

"I like you, Claire! And maybe you don't feel the same way, but I know that somewhere, deep down, you like me too."

"I do. But Peter, I'm not even sure this is legal." Her eyes were getting teary again.

I laughed. "It is, Claire. But I'm serious, will you...?"

She wiped a few tears that had fell again and smiled. "Yes. I will." She smiled again and kissed me. I felt so thrilled and better than I'd ever felt in my life. This was a shock to me and Claire.

**Zach's Diary:**

I am in shock! I can't believe what I just heard out of Claire's mouth! She told me that her and Peter are now a couple!!! What the hell is she thinking? We're supposed to be back in Texas in 5 days and then what? I don't believe it, but it's true. Her and Peter can't stop holding hands and kissing. It makes me sick! I mean, I care about her, how does she know he just doesn't want to get into her pants?

All I know is that I don't want her seeing him...EVER!

_**Note from the Author: I'm sorry this chapter was so short but I promise the next one will be longer! Please keep reading!!! Thanks.**_


	6. I love Her

**Claire's Diary:**

Zach's been acting really strange, lately. I don't know what's wrong. We go back to Texas in 2 days and I don't want to say goodbye. To Peter, I mean. I like him so much and I feel so enlightened and happy when I'm with him. Everything feels complete, you know? But of course, there's something bothering Zach. And I intend to find out what it is.

**Peter's Diary:**

Zach and I had quite the talk earlier today. It went something like this:

"Peter? May I have a word with you?" he said, giving me a crutial look.

"Uh..sure," I replied as we headed out to the balcony of my apartment.

"Alright, I'm just gonna be blunt and say what I have to say right now."

"Okay..."

He gave me a stern look directly in my eyes. "Claire is a good girl. You are a nice man. But a _girl_ and a _man_ don't mix! Look, we have been friends forever and you can't just sweep her off her feet and expect things..."

"Zach," I interuppted. "I don't expect _things_ from her. Just that she accept me for me. Okay?"

"That's a load of crap! Claire deserves someone her own age, who cares more about her than you ever will! I know you like her but..."

"But what?!" I shouted back.

"But I love her!" he yelled. "I love her."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do. So will you please, please just let her go! You deserve someone older, who understands you more, and maybe lives in the same state! Come on' Peter."

I nodded. "Okay. You go get her and tell her what you just told me. If all goes well, you'll be a very lucky boy."

So there you have it, I lost a girlfriend and gained Zach's trust. I don't find it very fufilling, though.

**Sylar's Diary:**

I tracked the cheerleader down. Her name is Claire Bennett. I went to her house but there was no one home so I called the operator. But she was no help at all. I decided to give up on the cheerleader for now and focus on my next victim, a nurse named Peter Petrelli from NYC. This one better work out!

I'm telling you, being Sylar is alot harder than I thought. I mean, Gabriel Grey was so much easier to be because I grew up being him. But now is my chance to be important and wanted. I will be Sylar until the day I die.

**Zach's Diary:**

Today I realized that I'm in love...with Claire. I know, it's huge, but I love her so much and Peter's actually not that bad of a guy. He dumped her about an hour after I told her how I felt. She cried alot and hugged me alot, but since I told her, she hasn't come out of her room. How am I supposed to interpret that?

Girls. The most complicated beings on the earth.


	7. Bad Timing

**Claire's Diary**:

Zach told me yesterday that he loved me. LOVE!!! I was specchless when I heard it and then, an hour later, Peter dumped me! DUMPED!!! I was so confused until I woke up this morning with the biggest smile on my face. It wasn't because I was away from my phsycotic parents, or my pesky little brother. It was because I had a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was love.

I walked out of the room and saw Zach sitting out on the balcony, gazing into the morning sky. "Hi."

He turned quickly. "Hey."

I sat next to him and smiled. "You know, I have the strangest feeling in my stomach."

"Maybe you shouldn't have aten those tacos for dinner last night," he replied.

I giggled. "No, Zach. It's love."

He faced me. "Is it now?"

"Zach," I answered. "I love you, too." I smiled and kissed him softly. He looked into my eyes and kissed me back.

**Zach's Diary:**

Well today's the day we leave for Texas. I can't wait to be home. It will feel so good to be back. Especially knowing that Claire will be there, too. I think everything is okay with me and Peter, now. We talked and everything's cool. He's actually not a bad guy. It's just what you call bad timing.

**Peter's Diary:**

Claire and I said our goodbye's today. I drove her and Zach to the airport with a heavy heart. I was sad to see them go, particularly Claire. I really could have fallen for her, but I guess Zach deserved her. At least I earned his trust, that's..._something_.

"Well, this is it, Peter." Claire said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah. I'll miss you, Claire." I began. "And you too, Zach."

"Yeah. I'll be over there," he replied, pointing to the waiting chairs.

I turned to Claire. "I'm sorry we didn't work out. I guess it was just..."

"Bad timing," she answered. "I'll keep in touch."

I smiled. "Kiss goodbye?"

She smiled back and kissed me softly on the cheek. "Good-bye, Peter."

"Bye, Claire."

Her and Zach walked down the airport corridor to the plane as I took one last glimspe of Claire. I remembered everything from the first time we met to the last kiss. I really could have fallen for her. But it's all just a case of bad timing.


	8. She'll Know

**Zach's Diary:**

Ah, Texas. It feels good to be back. Me and Claire walked back to the school just in time for class.

Later in the day, Claire turned me around quickly with her eyes wide open. "Zach, oh thank God I found you! I need to show you something."

"Claire, what is it?" I asked with deep concern.

She unfolded a piece of paper from her pocket. "I found this in the girls change-room, it's addressed to me." She spread it out so I could get a better look.

It read:

_Claire Bennet,_

_I will find you. No matter where you go, I will track you down_

_and I will not stop searching until I find you._

_And I will._

_Claire Bennett, you may have escaped death at homecoming,_

_but now, you won't have your way this time._

_You're mine._

_Sylar._

"Oh my God, Claire," I replied. "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. But my dad can't find it, the last thing I want is him worrying even more about me!"

"Okay, well just be careful."

She smiled. "I will."

**Sylar's Diary:**

I sent Claire a disturbing note. I hope she found it and is panicking prerfusely. She needs to realize that she won't be able to escape, nobody will. I am Sylar. And I will get her.

**Peter's Diary:**

I miss Claire. I miss her alot. I just feel like crap without her! I like Zach, but is it wrong to want her back? I don't know, maybe I'm just crazy. She'll be alright, right? I know she will. She'll know when it's time to defend and time to team up and save the world. She'll know...she'll know.


	9. Okay

**Claire's Diary:**

After the threatening note from Sylar, a long talk with my guidence counsler, and IM-ing some friends, I thought about Zach. I thought about the note. I thought about my dad. But as I thought, the phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Claire, it's Zach."

"Hey. I was just thinking about you," I replied.

"So have you thought about anything else? Like, say, the note?"

I laughed. "Yes, Zach. But I don't care."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean that no matter what happens, I'll be okay."

"Huh?"

"Whoever Sylar is, wherever he is, he wants to hurt me. But I can't die, Zach. I'll be okay."

"He can hurt the people you love, such as me?"

"I know, Zach. I won't let him. I'm stronger than that."

"Claire, you're not making any sense!"

"Yes I am, Zach. Yes I am. Listen to me. I'm gonna be okay, you are, everyone will. No matter what happens, I'll be fighting and we'll be okay," I explained. "I won't give up until I know we're safe. Safe from Sylar, safe from anyone or anything, okay?"

"Wow."

"What?"

"I just never heard you feel so strong about anything before. It's kinda hot."

I laughed again. "Shut-up. I'm serious. I really feel that everything will be okay, don't you?"

"You know what? Now that you mention it, I think I feel the same way. I think everything will be okay."

"I'm glad."

"Me too."

**Zach's Diary:**

Claire and I had a good talk. We talked like never before. It was sweet. I really think I'm in love. Or, you know, whatever. We both decided that no matter what happens, or who it happens to, we'll be okay, everything will. I know.

Whatever happens, we'll be okay and most of all, we'll be together.

_**Fin.**_

_**Note from the author: Sorry so short! Please R&R!!!**_


End file.
